


Proposal

by Team_Cap



Series: RuSa fanfictions [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Franticshipping - Freeform, March Poetry, Poems, Poetry, Poetry Contest Entry, Romance, proposal, thoughts, ルサ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: Ruby’s thoughts about losing Sapphire again in ORAS. Based from ORAS chapter 20, part 2.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is for the Poetry contest in the Pokespe Amino community. So...yeah, #MarchPoetry

**“I want you to wear this…and become lore keeper with me!”**

My mind spun at that time.

And before I knew it, 

I didn’t hesitate.

 

It was a rough ten-day journey,

And I regret for leaving her behind.

 

It was not that I don’t trust her.

It was not that I don’t think she’s weak.

It’s just that…

 

I care for her.

I don’t wanna see her get hurt.

I...well…

Truth to be told, it was safe to say that…

...that I love her.

 

And that was why I was rash.

That explained why I’ve hurt her with it.

 

But it was time for me to make things right.

It was time for me to keep her safe,

To protect her,

To make her feel loved and appreciated,

While we’re saving the world together.

 

It was time for me to propose what my mind was conveying for a long time.

Sapphire, I love you.

I wish I could say this out loud, but…

 

But I guess there are other ways to express it and I’m more than certain that…

 

That I want to be with you until the very end.

It doesn’t matter which end.

And if we did reach that end,

I promise you…

  
...that you wouldn’t regret for spending the rest of your life with me.


End file.
